


兔子队

by qzxbyrh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzxbyrh/pseuds/qzxbyrh





	兔子队

Steve是只兔子，当然不是一般的兔子，他是小兔精，事实上，也是最笨的那只。当然最笨可不是Steve这样认为的，是兔精一族所有的兔都这样觉得。Steve是只垂耳兔，耳朵要比一般的兔子长一点，当然了，他是兔精，肯定跟一般的兔子不一样。  
说起来Steve小的时候就跟豆芽菜一样，按着兔精一族其它兔的话来说Steve就是从小豆芽变成了傻大个。一只合格的兔精应该在成年的时候就能在人类和兔子的状态间来回切换了，而且一只合格的兔精明显必须符合兔子娇小可爱的标准。  
Steve是只笨兔子，成年之后也变不好人，总是有兔耳朵和小尾巴。变成了傻大个也没有很好的掌握如何正确变人这项技能。族里的其它兔子都能很好的理解人类语言包括一些专业术语，而Steve对于人类语言的理解能力似乎总是停留在五六岁的水平，无法理解比较困难的词语。不过Steve才不在乎，因为他是一只快乐的兔子，他想他或许就是跟别的兔不一样。听母亲说隔壁家的Clint找了一个人类女朋友，据说红头发长得可漂亮了，就像族里其它兔一样，最后总会找个人类去繁衍后代。族里成年的兔子都有了固定伴侣，除了Steve，好在Steve并不在意这些，族里也没有必须与人类结合的规定。  
所以二十多岁的小兔子，依旧每天蹦蹦跳跳的，比起人类的形态他明显更喜欢兔子的，当然他才不会承认是因为他不会变人。不过比起其他的兔子诸如Clint或者Tony他小时候的玩伴来说，Steve显然单纯多了，不像他们每天都在忧愁如何哄女朋友开心。Steve每天都开心，因为有吃不完的胡萝卜和青菜。  
Bucky最近有点不快，因为总有兔子来偷吃他种的胡萝卜，连带着他的白菜也有点遭殃。然而小兔子似乎非常精明。  
说起这个，Bucky就心塞，其实也不是什么大不了的事情，反正他又不以种萝卜或者种白菜为生。但抓不到小偷还是很让Bucky郁闷，所以Bucky决定跟公司请一天假，看看到底是谁每天偷他胡萝卜。  
所以这天Steve依旧躺在Bucky种的大白菜上，小口小口的啃着Bucky种的胡萝卜时突然被阴影包围，然而蠢兔子吃的很开心，明显没有发现这一点。  
等到耳朵被提起来的时候明显已经晚了。  
"原来是你天天偷吃我的胡萝卜。" Bucky并没有生气，对着一只可爱的兔子有谁能气的起来呢？  
Steve还抱着没啃完的半截胡萝卜，对上Bucky那双带笑意的绿眼睛，顿时就羞的无地自容，这句话他听懂了，妈妈从小就教育他不能拿别人的东西。  
"对…对不起，我…我不知道……"小兔子显然惊慌失措，泪眼汪汪的看着Bucky。"不要吃掉我……" Steve听说有的人类会吃兔子。他不想被吃掉。  
"咦，你会说话？" Bucky换了种方式把小兔子捧在怀里。受到惊吓的小兔子可不管，拼名的往他衣服里钻，就露出眼睛，可怜兮兮的看着他。  
小兔子乖乖的点点头，小声开口，"我赔给你，不要吃我……"  
"谁说我要吃你了？嗯？会说话的小兔子，是不是跟Natasha家的小兔子一样？"  
Steve疑惑的看着Bucky。  
"Clint."听到熟悉的名字Steve才探出脑袋点了点头。  
Bucky玩心大起，比起Clint，眼前的这只兔子明显呆很多，"你准备怎么赔我？"  
"不…不知道。"眼看着又要哭了。  
"那你跟我好不好？嗯？每天都给你吃胡萝卜。"  
小兔子的眼睛亮了起来，但是还是小心翼翼的问道"那我要干嘛……？"  
"会做家务吗？"  
"一点点……"  
"那帮我做家务吧"  
就这样蠢兔子为了胡萝卜稀里糊涂就把自己卖了。  
Bucky很奇怪，因为他知道Clint是会便成人的，他想Steve也会，在Steve把自己卖给Bucky的当天Bucky就知道他叫什么了。但是Bucky从来没有看见过人类状态的Steve。好在Bucky并不急。  
其实Bucky自己也不知道为什么会收养一直傻兔子，他问过Clint，当然知道Steve是兔精里最傻的那一只。事实上也确实如此，有几次回家，就看见傻兔子一边哭一边咬耳朵，地上躺着玻璃碎片。  
用耳朵捂着眼睛，一边抽泣一边跟他道歉，"呜呜呜呜，不是故意的，Bucky不要不让我吃胡萝卜。"小兔子就知道吃。  
抱起地上抽抽搭搭的小兔子，Bucky清理完了碎片，还不忘叮嘱小兔子小心一点，别让玻璃划到脚。  
然而怎么哄也哄不好小兔子，Steve二十多年来第一次觉得这么挫败，他不敢在Bucky面前变人，因为会有兔耳朵和小尾巴，所以只有每次趁Bucky不在的时候变成人打扫房子，但似乎连这么简单的事情Steve也不太会。他不想被Bucky赶走，因为Bucky对他很好，给他单独做了小窝，每天都会喂他吃胡萝卜，假期的时候还会抱着看他电视或者旅游。当然还会把他从隔壁的萨摩耶口中救下。  
Bucky喜欢这只兔子，他想小兔子应该也喜欢他。只是小兔不变成人，这让Bucky觉得很难受。  
Bucky还是忍不住问了这个问题，然而小兔子支支吾吾一副委委屈屈的表情Bucky却怎么也追问不下去了。  
如果不是提前下班，看到浑身赤裸带着兔耳朵和小尾巴的男人在自己家里，Bucky不知道还要等多久才能追到傻兔子。  
Steve在看见Bucky的时候脑袋就当机了，愣了几秒，立马变成兔子缩进了自己的小窝，不肯出来。  
Steve想丢脸死了，为什么他以前不好好练习变人？  
"出来！" Bucky想不明白为什么小兔子要躲着他，已经半个小时了，Steve既不出声也不出来，Bucky有些生气，掀开了小兔子的窝。小兔子被突如其来的动静吓的直哆嗦，嗯，不能要求一只兔子，何况Steve的理解能力只有五岁！  
看着瑟瑟发抖的小兔子，Bucky又心软了，不管Steve的挣扎，强势的抱在怀里，"就这么不愿意在我面前变成人？还是说不喜欢我？"  
"不是，不是，变不好……有耳朵和尾巴，不好看，Bucky会不喜欢。"小兔子又开始咬耳朵。  
"所以你是怕我不喜欢才一直不变吗？" Bucky没有再去强迫小兔子，而是把衣服了拉开，把Steve裹了进去。  
Steve还是没有移开兔耳朵，小声的嗯的了一声，Steve头一次觉得朋友们说的没错，自己就是那只最笨的兔子。  
Bucky挠着Steve，"不会啊，很可爱。以后在家都这样好不好？"  
小兔子移开了耳朵，对着Bucky笑意盈盈的眼睛，红了脸，还好他现在是兔子形态，根本看不出来。乖乖的从Bucky胸前跳出来，变成了带有兔耳朵和小尾巴的人类。  
对于这个，Bucky想，他大概要去给Steve买一些专属内裤了，实在不行他就只能自己剪了。  
Steve很粘人，大概是兔子的天性，毕竟Natasha家的那只兔也是粘着她不放的。最初的时候Bucky还是有那么一丝丝罪恶感的，哄骗单纯无辜的兔子并对其上下其手，真不是什么光彩的事情。  
不过，看到Steve一脸享受的表情再加上确实很爽，那一丝丝不安就被Bucky抛之脑后了。  
小兔子的发情期似乎是突如其来的，在Bucky下班回家后，Steve第一次没有蹲在客厅迎接他。  
" Steve？" Bucky听到卧室里的声音疑惑的叫了一声，事实上变成人类的Steve每晚都会爬上Bucky的床，缩在Bucky怀里睡觉，第一次的时候Bucky看着Steve无辜的蓝眼睛，觉得自己禽兽之级，别过头强迫自己拒绝Steve的时候只有五岁理解力的Steve崩溃的大哭，咬着耳朵问他是不是不要自己了，说Bucky肯定是骗人的就是嫌弃他不像其他兔精那样会变成人。  
Bucky发誓，小兔子一哭他心都揪起来了，打那以后小兔子要什么Bucky都说好。每晚搂着一直万分诱惑的还不自知的兔子入睡，Bucky发誓他打飞机的次数起码是从前的三倍，而且还不能让Steve知道，毕竟他只有五岁！  
"Steve？怎么了？"  
Steve在看到Bucky的一瞬间眼睛就亮了，向往常一样抱着Bucky，Bucky注意到小兔子的内裤完全打湿了。  
" Bucky，难受……唔，好多水。"小兔子无意识的在Bucky身上乱蹭。  
" Shit" Bucky在心里暗骂，Steve不是一直公兔子吗？公兔子发情会这样吗？面对着一直在引火的Steve，Bucky现在有点头大。  
" Bucky，帮帮我……呜呜，好难受，后面痒……"  
Steve只是人类语言理解水平五岁，对于兔子嘛，他还是一只正常年龄段的兔精！当Steve被后穴的热潮弄醒的时候就知道是发情期来了。他喜欢Bucky，只有遇见喜欢的人以后他们才会发情。显然在遇见Bucky之前Steve从未想过这个。  
然而Steve并不知道怎么表达想与Bucky结合的意愿，就只能抓着Bucky不撒手。  
Bucky把Steve放在床上，想去给他找点水，虽然Bucky日常揩油，但是趁兔之危这种事情Bucky也是委实干不出来的。  
"别走……帮我，Bucky……我二十二了！可以……可以……还是你不喜欢我？" Steve呜咽了一声。  
"……不…是" Bucky发誓，没有哪个正常男人在这种情况下能够忍下去的，都到这个时候了，Bucky一把脱下Steve的裤子，圆圆尾巴在发颤，Bucky用手指探入松软的后穴，就像已经成熟的水蜜桃，散发着果香。  
Steve嘤咛了一声，虽然不是第一次看到Bucky的裸体，并且不知道在Bucky的胸口趴过多久，但是还是第一次这么近距离的看Bucky赤裸的上身，小兔子害羞的用耳朵捂住了眼睛。却没有防备的被Bucky一把抱起，坐在Bucky的腿上，阴茎摩擦过Steve的臀缝。  
Steve完全不知道自己一副害羞的样子到底有多诱人，不等Bucky动作，Steve倒是自己开始搂着Bucky的脖子想要坐到Bucky的阴茎上。  
发情期的缘故，加上乘骑的姿势确实不好操作，Steve试了几次也没有成功。  
" Bucky……帮帮我……"  
"可真是个小妖精！" Bucky暗暗的感叹了一句，抬起Steve浑圆的小屁股，不需要任何润滑就直接插入了流水不止的小穴。在插入的一瞬间，Steve和Bucky都发出了一声满足的叹息。  
Bucky并没有急于抽插，而是开始玩弄小兔子粉红色的乳头，牙齿开始围绕着乳晕打转，双手在Steve赤裸的身上游走。  
Steve觉得乳尖开始传来酥麻的痒意，虽然后穴被填满，但是由于没有抽插，瘙痒的感觉丝毫没有降低。  
"唔，Bucky…别……动一下。"  
"嗯？好的，我不会动的。" Bucky就是故意曲解Steve的意思，继续在Steve身上留下一个个烙印，大概是兔子的缘故，Steve的皮肤也是滑滑嫩嫩的，轻轻一啜就可以留下红印。  
"不……不是，Bucky。" Steve急红了眼，完全没有意识到Bucky在耍他，而是开始责怪自己为什么当时不好好学习人类语言。  
小兔子难受的红了眼眶，搂着Bucky的脖子，将脑袋枕在Bucky肩上，低声的抽泣。  
等到Bucky玩够了，才发现小兔子压抑的抽泣声。  
" Steve，baby，对不起，是不是疼了？" Bucky有些着急。  
怀里的人摇了摇头，低声开口"难受，痒……" Bucky这才反应，暗骂自己，光顾着自己都没有考虑到Steve正在发情期。  
Steve的后穴紧紧的绞着Bucky的阴茎，" Steve，乖，放松点，宝贝你太紧了。"  
没想到听了这句话Steve绞的更紧了，"对…对不起……"泪眼汪汪的小声开口。  
Bucky叹了口气，开始试图让Steve放松，慢慢的在Steve的后穴里运动。  
"嗯，舒服…还要……"尝到了甜头额了Steve很快就掌握了诀窍，如何让Bucky更好的操他。  
Bucky抓着Steve白白嫩嫩的臀肉，"天啊，宝贝，你太棒了。"  
Bucky的夸奖更刺激了Steve，反客为主，双手扶着Bucky的肩，开始主动进行活塞运动。  
面色潮红，一双无辜的蓝眼睛看着Bucky，不自知的要求着Bucky，"天啊，Steve，是你逼我的。"将Steve压在身下，力道之大让Steve感到有些疼痛，强硬的掰开Steve的双腿，结合处不断的有水流出。Bucky想他的阴茎肯定已经湿透了，"可真是个小骚货。"  
"嗯……？为…为什么？" Steve哭了，虽然对于人类语言的理解能力只有五岁，但是他知道这不是什么好的词语。  
"Bucky觉得我不好吗？"  
"？？？当然不是！" Bucky开始身体力行的告诉他的小兔子，自己如何觉得他好。  
"你要是不好，我会这么爱你吗？"一边说着，一边狠狠的撞击着Steve的敏感点，把Steve逼的尖叫出声。  
"宝贝，喜欢吗？"  
"喜，喜欢。" Steve被插的晕晕乎乎的，但是只要是Bucky的他都喜欢。  
虽然Steve第一次发情期来势汹汹，但是终究抵不过Bucky的小兄弟好不容易泡到手了终于不用在打飞机的"想法"，Steve根本不知道Bucky什么时候才停止。  
" Babe，要不要吃胡萝卜？"   
"要！" Steve快饿死了，抬手的时候发现，酸软的完全抬不起来，可怜兮兮的看着Bucky手里的胡萝卜，连带着兔耳朵都耷拉下来了。  
"喏。" Bucky将胡萝卜送到Steve嘴边，带着调侃的笑意。  
"哼！" Steve暗自腹诽，还不是都怪你，然后嗖的一下又变成了兔子，抱着胡萝卜就开始啃。  
"哎？"这回轮到Bucky傻眼了。  
显然小兔子生气了，至于如何哄一只生气的兔子，那将成为Bucky忧愁终生的事情。


End file.
